


Bubblegum Pop and Lollipops

by MercyMoo



Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Pink Tutu, lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Bucky is confused because someone listening to music at 3am. Clint just wants to sleep, and Darcy has a pink tutu and a bag of candy.Darcy and Clint aren't actually together yet. Only Pining for each other.





	Bubblegum Pop and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> So like every work in this story, it's probably OOC.
> 
> And it's probably not as fun as the first too.
> 
> And Darcy and Clint hardly interact.
> 
> And it is not beta read, so:  
> 1\. I am sorry; and  
> 2\. let me know of any mistakes that offend you so I can fix them
> 
> Also I don't own anything but the stupidly ridiculous nonsense that Darcy gets up to.

Bucky, although normally awake at 3 in the morning, was used to the tower being deadly quiet. Thus the slight hum of noise in the air did not so much unsettle him, as it intrigue him. So he followed the noise down the dark corridors to its source. The common area.

He was torn now, realizing it was not threat but just some resident listening to music. He wanted to return to his rooms, but he was also curious as to who it was that was listening to the cheerful music. It was when a loud crash sounded followed by a "Oh in the name of Odin's horses!" that curiosity won out and he walked into the room.

He smiled when what he found was Darcy Lewis in a bright pink tutu, over her PJ's, sitting disgruntled on the floor, surrounded by what seemed to be a spilled bag of various candy. She got to her knees, gathering the sweets back into their home.

"Need some help?" He asked, wincing at her startled cry as she spun to look at him. But she merely started laughing.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady when she is incapacitated and picking her candy off the floor." She finally said, dusting off her pants as she stood up.

She pulled out a lollipop and offered it to him, when he shook his head she shrugged, dumped the candy on the table and unwrapped the sweet before placing it into her mouth.

He arched an eyebrow at her, focusing on the tutu, but she merely smirked at him. Crossing her arms in a challenge. He couldn't help it after that. He laughed and for a brief moment she looked offended, but then joined him.

"Doll, why are you up so late and dressed like a five year old?" He asked after a short while later and he could immediately see her mood darkening, but she shrugged and smiled at him.

"Dancing, obviously Barnes. And do you know what I need?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye as she walked towards him, and Bucky's stomach dropped, a feeling he would later remember as being apprehension.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the room. Speaking around the sweet in her mouth. "A dance partner! FRIDAY!"

And on cue the music started playing and she let go of Bucky's arm and begun dancing awkwardly around him. Twirling like a child would at the annoyingly upbeat song that assaulted him. 

She was unperturbed by his stiff standing around, as she grabbed his left hand, lifting it up and spun underneath it and then danced away from him. Her lollipop becoming an impromptu microphone as she dramatically mouthed some of the lyrics before hopping around again.

Bucky laughed again but stopped as he needed to reach for her as her socks slipped on the smooth floor. They looked at each other and then Bucky smiled and Darcy laughed and the music turned off as Clint walked in, irritable and stating, "Darcy, it's like 4 o'clock in the morning do you have to be playing this annoying music?" Stopping short at the sight of Darcy in a tutu falling to the floor, as Bucky guilty straightened up and winced, before smiling dumbly when Darcy laughed. Then letting out a deep chuckle as she tried to stand up by climbing up his leg.

Darcy then picked up her bag of sweets and held it out towards Clint, who spun on his heel and walked out of the room muttering to himself.


End file.
